1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed generally to oxygen cannulas, and directed more specifically to an oxygen cannula that directs force exerted on an oxygen inlet to the wearer's neck area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a physician prescribes oxygen therapy for a patient, an oxygen cannula is part of the usual equipment chosen for the inhalation protocol. Oxygen cannulas are designed to deliver oxygen from an oxygen source, usually a concentrator or a tank, to the nostrils at the prescribed rate determined by the healthcare giver. The typical oxygen cannula is attached to the patient's face by inserting the nasal tips into the patient's nostrils and passing the cannula tubing over and around both ears. The typical oxygen cannula includes an adjuster under the patient's chin for tightening the cannula tubing to the head region. The other end of the oxygen cannula is connectable to an oxygen source. Usually, the oxygen cannula is connectable to a tube that is connected to the oxygen source.
When a patient wearing an oxygen cannula moves around, the oxygen tube (to which the cannula is attached) can catch on furniture and doors, or be stepped on by feet. In this situation, the patient experiences extreme tugging on the ears because of the oxygen cannula tubes passing over and around the ears, which results in discomfort as well as irritation to the skin behind the ears. The typical cannula transfers the force from any agitation to the oxygen tube directly to the patient's ears and nose.
Some neck supports for oxygen cannulas attempt to minimize the discomfort to the ears, but the neck supports are typically separate lanyards that must be attached to an oxygen cannula, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,104. The lanyard clamps to the oxygen cannula by a C-clamp and the C-clamp may crush the cannula tubes and impede the flow of oxygen. Moreover, patients may have difficulty adjusting the length of the lanyard to properly position the oxygen cannula.
A typical neck support, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,436 has two ends that loosely loop around the oxygen cannula tubes, but allow the tubes to slide within the loops. This type of neck support will still transfer any force exerted on the oxygen inlet to the cannula tubes leading up to the patient's ears and nose. More problematically, this type of neck support might flatten the oxygen cannula tubes carrying the oxygen to the patient's nostrils when force is exerted on the oxygen inlet because the cannula tubes will be pulled against the loops of the neck support.
What is needed is an oxygen cannula having a harness that is easy to wear and that will not crush the oxygen cannula tubes while absorbing the force exerted on the oxygen inlet.